Bold and Faithful
by Torchsmite
Summary: A collection of One-Shots centred on Bolin and his relationships with his friends and mentors. Takes place before, after, and throughout the series. Inspired by various common Latin phrases.


_AN: This Latin phrase is commonly found on gravestones, but I'm interpreting it differently. Implied Makorra, some __one-sided Borra (if you want to see it.) This is my very first submission ever!_

"You know, if you had come to me sooner, I could have had this all patched up with no scar." Korra eyed Bolin, her hands wrapped in water hovering just above the enflamed skin of his brow; a jagged red line slowly sealing. Bolin shrugged, warranting a smirk and an affectionate nudge from the Avatar.

"You don't think facial scars are incredibly attractive?" Bolin pouted. "I hear Fire Lord Zuko was very popular with the ladies back in his day, and he had a one covering almost half his face."

"I think they were mostly attracted to his mysterious nature." Korra mused. "Though having a mysterious scar wouldn't hurt either."

Bolin laughed, "Wouldn't hurt, huh?"

Korra snorted. "You know what I mean." She sighed, moving her fingers delicately and expertly. Trained by the best. "But really, Bo. Why didn't you come to see me sooner?" The wound was as healed as it was going to get, and she let her hands fall to her lap, water spilling to the ground with a quick flick. They were seated in the Meditation Pavilion on Air Temple Island, and it was almost dark out. The coppery sun hung low over the Bay, painting the gently rolling waves and outlining the curves of Bolin's face. His eyes fell to his hands and he shrugged his broad shoulders.

" I 'spose I didn't want to bother you. You have bigger things to worry about." He looked back up, a smile set on his lips. "You know, being the toughest, buffest, most amazing Avatar ever and all."

Korra blushed slightly, and was about to retort with something about Avatar Kyoshi when she saw it.

_That _look.

She was all too familiar with it- the mask. Bolin had a smile on his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes; on the contrary, they were dull and murky. Korra had given that look to her mentors and her friends more times than she should have. The look didn't suit Bolin.

"Bolin," Korra moved to cover his hand with hers, "Tell me what's wrong." His hands were rough and warm beneath her fingers.

A flash of confusion crossed his face. Then, slight embarrassment when he looked at Korra's hand on his; his cheeks flushed briefly. He tried smiling again, but it faltered, and Korra didn't miss it.

"It's nothing. Really, Korra." Bolin laughed, but it was humorless. "It's actually pretty stupid."

Korra looked down and released an exasperated sigh. When she looked back up, her eyes were brimming with mischief. "Bo, we've been teammates for a while now. I know all of your weaknesses." She locked eyes with him; Bolin gulped nervously. "Don't make me exploit them." She lifted her hands and waggled her fingers, threatening an oncoming onslaught of tickles.

"No, please, anything but that!" Bolin laughed. It was airy; not his full boisterous laugh he usually had. Korra frowned.

"Then spill." Her hands fell back to the floor, and Bolin's twisted uncomfortably on his lap.

"Really, it's nothing. But ever since the whole Equalist fiasco, you've been so busy with the council and airbending and Mako that-" he sighed, dejected, "There's just not enough room for me, you know?"

"Bo..." Korra started. This wasn't like him. The Bolin she knew was confident, strong, and _happy_. He was always good for a laugh, and always the rock that kept her sane when things got crazy in Republic City- which was often. Korra shifted her eyes to Yue Bay, still shimmering with the flames of the waning sun.

"You know, when I first came here from the South Pole, I had no idea what I was doing." Korra laughed, "I still have no idea what I'm doing, but I'm learning. Tenzin has been helping a lot, and I'm trying to be more patient, but politics are not my strong point.

"Anyway, it wasn't long after I got here that- right after the Rally, really- I was really scared and unsure about everything, but those feelings were dwarfed by my responsibility as the Avatar to do something for the city. Airbending wasn't clicking and I just felt like an absolute failure, but I didn't let anyone know because I thought my feelings as Korra were overshadowed by my duties as the Avatar."

"Korra-" Bolin's voice was thick, and sad.

"Most of the time, I love being the Avatar. I love how I'm able to make a difference in the world, and I love how I'm so connected to the elements and it's made me strong. But it gets overwhelming because with all this power, there comes a lot of responsibility. And sometimes, when the pressure is too much, I make poor choices. And I've made a lot of poor choices and stupid plans that were made on a whim."

Korra looked back to Bolin, his thick brows were knotted with worry, his lips were drawn taught, and the muscles of his jaw flexed periodically. "And when those plans failed, I felt even more worthless." She felt a warm hand cover hers, and felt almost guilty. "Bo, I'm fine now. What I'm trying to get at is I've felt the way you feel. And I don't want you to do anything that will get you hurt because you don't think I care for you or need you. During those difficult weeks, you were always there for me, even if I didn't realize it, and I want you to know that I'll always be here for you."

Korra covered Bolin's hand with hers. "I really care about you, Bo, and if anything bad were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do. And if I'm busy with council stuff or airbending stuff or Mako stuff, I'll make time for you."

Bolin nodded; his eyes looked wet. Korra wrapped her arms around his torso, rubbing his back soothingly. Bolin buried his face into her hair and neck, and Korra could feel the heat of his breath fanning over her body.

"Thank you, Korra. I love you." His voiced hitched a bit at the end

She paused. Then smiled. "I love you too, Bo." She laughed as she felt skin of his cheeks pull into a broad grin.


End file.
